cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 019: Light and Darkness
と と |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Hikai to yami to |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 019 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 4 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = July 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 32 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 018: PSY Qualia Battle |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 020: Awakening}}Light and Darkness is the nineteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 4. This chapter was adapted into episode 23 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Ren and Aichi's fight begins, Ren quickly riding up to Blaster Dark and dealing an attack that almost causes both him and Aichi to collapse despite their lack of VF gloves. Tetsu explains that the mental damage inflicted by PSY Qualia is causing a physical toll on their bodies as well, and that both of them are fighting as if they had become their vanguard, despite the fight looking normal from the outside. Aichi rides Blaster Blade and attacks, and Ren remarks that their two avatars are mirror images of each other. He feels like he can already understand Aichi very well, despite them just having met. Aichi says that he can see things with his PSY Qualia too, and can sense that Ren truly enjoys fighting, especially with Kai. Ren responds that they really are similar, their sights set on the same thing, but Aichi has damaged his sense of self by defeating Kai first. Angered, Ren rides The Dark Dictator and reiterates his desire to defeat Aichi. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Glyme *Flogal *Knight Squire, Allen *Wingal *Miru Biru *Little Sage, Marron *Sage of Guidance, Zenon *Blaster Blade *Sage of Salvation, Benon Shadow Paladin *Fullbau *Howl Owl *Blaster Javelin *Black Sage, Charon *Blaster Dark *The Dark Dictator Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Ren Suzugamori The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Ren's vanguard: Fullbau vs. Aichi's vanguard: Glyme. 'Ren's turn' In the last chapter, he rides Blaster Javelin (8000 Power), and end of his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power), then calls Little Sage, Marron (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle, calls Miru Biru (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Marron and calls Wingal to the back row rear-guard circle behind Allen. Marron boosted by Miru Biru attack Ren's vanguard (Marron's Power: 14000 vs. Blaster Javelin's Power: 8000). The attack of Marron hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 1/6). Aichi's Allen boosted by Wingal attack Ren's vanguard (Allen's Power: 13000 vs. Blaster Javelin's Power: 8000), Aichi's drive check is unknown, The attack of Allen hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 2/6).Aichi ends his turn. 'Ren's turn' Ren rides Blaster Dark (10000 Power), then activate skill by retiring Marron, then calls Black Sage, Charon (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle, calls Howl Owl (4000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Charon. Charon boosted by Howl Owl attack Aichi's vanguard (Charon's Power: 12000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000). The attack of Charon hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 1/6). Ren's Blaster Dark attack Aichi's vanguard (Blaster Dark's Power: 10000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000), Ren's drive check is unknown, The attack of Blaster Dark hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 2/6). Ren ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade (9000 Power), then activate skill by retiring Charon, then calls Sage of Salvation, Benon (8000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle in front of Miru Biru. Benon boosted by Miru Biru attack Ren's vanguard (Benon's Power: 14000 vs. Blaster Dark's Power: 10000). The attack of Benon hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 3/6). Aichi's Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal attack Ren's vanguard (Blaster Blade's Power: 19000 vs. Blaster Dark's Power: 10000), Aichi's drive check is unknown, The attack of Blaster Blade hits Ren's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Ren's damage: 4/6). Aichi ends his turn. Continue the Next Chapter Category:Manga Category:Chapters